Batboy?
by EpicNinjaSushi
Summary: After the events in Denial, Robin's been thinking. What if he were Batboy, not Robin? Is there really a difference?


**I know I have other stuff I should write, but this idea popped into my head, and I wanted to type it. I'M SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Young Justice**

**Summary: After the events in **_Denial, _**Robin's been thinking. What if he were Batboy, not Robin? Is there really a difference?**

**OoOoOo**

Dick Grayson flipped gracefully off of the trapeze in Mt. Justice's training area. He landed on the balance beam, and began a series of cartwheels and round-offs, until he reached the edge. With determination in his masked blue eyes, he then leapt off, preforming two perfect somersaults before landing on his hands. He slowly bent backwards to is feet.

From the other side of the room, Kaldur was watching. He himself was much older, yet he could hardly do half the things his friend could. It truly astounded him.

"That was quite amazing, Robin." He said.

"Hmm?" He replied, forgetting his team leader was in the room. "Oh, yeah, uh, thanks."

"You are welcome."

"I could have done better if I didn't have so many thoughts going through my head right now, though." He said as an afterthought. A grin crept onto his face.

Aqualad nodded. "I am partially stressed over my conversation with Black Canary, as well."

"Yeah, I'm not really that whelmed. I mean, it's so _unlike _Bats to talk to anyone, ya know, 'cause he's Batman and all, I guess it's just weird for me now, too."

"That is probably true, Robin. Are you going to continue your training? I think I shall head off to swim in the pool." The dark-skinned boy said.

"I think I will. See ya, Kaldur."

"Farewell." Aqualad smiled to himself. It amused him how different Batman and Robin were. He didn't know the Dark Knight very well, but from his observations, He could tell that he was very secretive, broody, and a generally scary person. But Robin was the opposite. even though the Boy Wonder's true identity remained a mystery, he was open and liked giving out opinions. He was happy, usually, and his laugh was enough to prove that, even if it was a bit creepy. And there was nothing frightening about Robin except for the fact that he could beat you to a pulp with his fists.

As the Atlantean took his first step into the crystal-clear water, Miss Martian's voice rang through his head.

'_Team, Superman wants us in the debriefing room.'_

Kaldur sighed. Such a wonderful opportunity to take a swim missed.

OoOoOoOo

The team arrived in front of Superman with hopeful expressions on their faces. Well, not Conner, but that's different.

"Do we have a mission?" Wally asked, excited.

"No, just news.:" Superman replied.

"Darn..."

Artemis elbowed him, resulting in a small whimper from the speedster.

"Continuing," Clark said, a bit annoyed at the teenagers. You know, there was a reason he was ignoring that Superboy. "Batman has asked me to tell you he's taken a leave of absence for the next month. Robin will be staying at his room in the mountain until he returns. And no, I don't know what he's doing, so don't ask. Questions?"

The only noise in the room was what sounded like a gag from Robin. He had an odd expression on his face, like he was forcing himself to look like he didn't care, when anyone who knew him well enough could tell he obviously did.

"None?" Clark asked. "Okay then, dismissed."

As the team headed off, they passed Flash, eating a donut. Wally ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, uncle Barry? Can I stay here tonight? I haven't hung out with Rob, in like, forever!"

"It's true." A voice said from behind the two speedsters.

"Gah!" Wally turned to see the Boy Wonder hanging nonchalantly from the ceiling. Normal, to some degree.

"Right." Barry said. "Well, if you're not gonna get scared by the kid, I don't see why not."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Wally had forgotten to watch his flash-speak.

"Nice." Dick said, as he bro-fisted Kid Flash from above.

Wally and Dick made their way to catch up with the team. The speedster, of course, got there first.

"Guess what? I'm staying, too!" Wally said.

"Great..." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Megan's happy I'm here. Aren't you, babe?"

Superboy growled as M'gann blushed.

"At least I'm not gonna stay here." The archer said. "No offense to everyone but Wally."

"None taken." Conner said.

"Well," Megan started, trying to break the tension, "Does anyone want to watch a movie? We have Netflix!"

"Might as well, before I have to go in..." Artemis checked the holographic clock to her left. "Three hours. I have to leave at nine-thirty."

"Well, that's just enough time!" The martian quipped happily. "I'll go make cookies and popcorn."

"And I'll help." Conner said.

"I believe I shall go swim, I am feeling a bit dehydrated." Kaldur informed his team.

That left three team members. "You guys wanna go spar?" Dick asked.

"Might as well." Wally answered.

"Sure." Artemis said. "Robin and I will start, and then winner takes on Kid Mouth?"

"Race you!" Wally shouted, already speeding off down the corridor.

"How are you best friends?" Artemis turned to ask the Boy Wonder, but he was gone, leaving nothing behind but his echoing cackle.

"I hate it when he does that."

OoOoOoOo

When she arrived, she found Kid Flash and Robin talking about what they would do that night.

"We all have TVs in our rooms, we can play Modern Warfare Three!"

"Sure, after I train until half-past midnight." Richard scoffed.

"I've never understood why you have to do that." Wally said.

"I'll explain later, KF." Robin reassured his friend.

Wally turned. "Oh, hey Blondie."

"Don't give me pet names, Kid Idiot." she said, with a tone of anger in her voice. "C' mon, Rob, let's go spar."

As they went off to the blue florescent floor, Dick stuck his tongue out at Wally.

"Hey, I saw that!" he said indignantly.

And the two humans began sparring. Dick made the first move, a well aimed kick to the archer's stomach, which she just managed to block with her right fore-arm. She then countered with a punch to his face, but he leapt up, flipped, and kicked her on the back of the head, causing her to lose he balance and fall forward. The floor subtracted five points from her score. Artemis caught herself and did and forward roundoff to get back to her feet, but Dick had predicted this and kicked her shoulder, and Artemis fell onto her side.

Beside her head, she could make out the red words; _Artemis: Status; FAIL._

"There's nothing more embarrassing than losing to a floor." she said, getting up and rubbing her arm.

"It's cool." Robin said. "Wally, you're up."

Wally raced over to the sparring floor.

"Boy Blunder, you're goin' down."

M' gann walked in, just as he was finished with his sentence. "We have the food ready, and we were just about to pick our movie."

The four headed to he kitchen, where they would find the treats they had been assured.

But Dick had the little, odd thought going through his head he'd had since the tea's meet-up with Clark. _Why aren't i with Batman?_

Or even more puzzling, _Why didn't Batman tell me?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**How was it? i know, short, and i didn't really start the story yet. It'll come in the next chapter, okay? Seriously...**

**Like**

**Hate?**

**Are you about to throw your computer out the window?**

**Please tell me how this is, I love reviews, they help me to improve my writing!**

**~EpicNinjaSushi**


End file.
